In computing, a device driver or driver is a computer program that operates or controls a particular type of hardware device that is attached to a computer. The driver provides a software interface to the hardware device, enabling operating systems and other computer programs of the computer to access functions of the hardware device without knowing the details of the hardware device being used by the computer. The driver, however, provides access into the computer, which compromises the security of the computer.